


Naruto and the Big Butterfly

by snakkeroo



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Fetish, M/M, Master/Slave, Out of Character, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo
Summary: Complete OOC trash. Inspired by another fic I read years ago. Starts off maybe ok, quickly delves into pure smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Choza was nervous. Though the young Naruto had agreed to be courted by him,this was still their first date. He was going to treat Naruto as any gentleman would treat their date:with kindness and respect. He had gotten moderately well dressed,more than usual, and had even bought a flower for the boy. He wasn’t sure if it was right ti give a boy a flower,but Naruto was his date,so he figured he should. Steeling his heart, he walked up to Narutos door, and gave it a few knocks. 

 

“You can come in!” Naruto said cheerfully, to which Choza obliged. He quickly saw the single su flower in his hand.”whats that for?” 

 

“Uh..I-uh got this for you” he said out stretching the arm holding the flowern “I hope youll accept it. Though I understand if you find it weird or-“ 

 

“of course Ill accept it!” interrupted naruto.”Im…happy you got me something so nice” he said and places it on his desk. 

 

“well uh, im glad you like it. Should we start heading to the restaurant?” 

 

“sure!” replied naruto ,and so, they both exited the room, and then the house. 

 

As they were walking,Choza kept looking at the boys hand. He wanted to hold it as they walked, but was unsure if it was too soon. Especually since this was Narutos first date in his life. However , after they had walked a bit, Naruto said”yknow… you can hold my hand. If you want to.” Choza was surprised. Perhaps naruto had noticed his looks towards his hand. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“well…you are taking me on a date” and so, Choza grabbed hold of his hand. He could instantly tell how nervous both of them were about it the moment their clammy hands touched. But they walked like that all the way to the restaurant. Once they were seated at a table, Naruto quickly said “Ill be right back, I gotta go pee. I mean-uh ,please excuse me, I have to use the restroom” Choza almost laughed at narutos attempt to act delicate. Naruto was gone longer than it would usually take to pee, but Choza said nothing of it. They enjoyed a nice meal together before leaving. 

 

“well naruto I really hope you had a nice time, and that you would consider going on another date with me sometime?” 

 

“sure thing Choza! Today was fun. I…I really liked when you held my hand.” 

 

“I really liked that too” 

 

“Um, im not really familiar with all this stuff but…does this mean youre my boyfriend now?” 

 

“B-boyfriend?!” Choza very much wanted to be narutos boyfriend however he didn’t think it could happen so fast.”I mean… I would like to but only when you are absolutely ok with it of course” 

 

“im ok with it now!” naruto said happily 

 

‘well…then I guess im your boyfriend” 

 

“Yay! Im glad youre my boyfriend.” 

 

“Me too,Naruto”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since then, and Choza and Naruto had gone on a few more dates. They had even purposefully started taking the “scenic route” as an excuse to hold hands longer. Choza had also started giving Naruto flowers regularly, as well as getting him a vase to keep them in. Tonight they were just going to have a calm night in. Naruto had made a home cooked meal which was delicious. They then decided to play some cards in the living room. Choza sat down on the couch, and naruto took a seat right next to him. They played a couple hands before Naruto let out a yawn. Choza expected him to call it a night , but Naruto instead leaned against him. Choza nervously put his arm around the boy, to which Naruto snuggled closert. Choza leaned back, and they both lay there awhile. Eventually, Naruto spoke. 

 

“I really like you holding me Choza.It feels warm and...safe."Choza was taken aback. 

 

"I'm...glad" He said as he held Naruto tighter. Naruto slowly turned his head toward Choza. 

 

'Yknow...i really like being with you..." He said softly. 

 

"Y-you do?" Choza stammered. Even though he had been dating the boy for a month, he always felt like he was just going along with it for now, until Naruto eventually found a girl his own age. 

 

"Yeah, hah, I even brag to my friends about you" Choza was very surprised, he didn’t think Naruto would talk about their relationship so openly, bragging even. "Some of them are actually jealous now" Naruto said, laughing. 

 

"J-jealous?!" 

 

"Well, why wouldn’t they be? Ive got a big strong manly boyfriend who gives me pretty flowers!" As he said that, Choza started getting hard, which only made him more nervous as the boy was laying on top of him. "So...uhh what I was trying to say was...wel..." Naruto leaned his head forward and stuck out his lips. He looked pretty silly, but Choza understood, and they shared their first kiss. It was slow and passionate, but also very awkward, not helped by the position they were in. Throughout the kiss Choza got hard as a rock, and he knew there was no way Naruto didn’t feel it. He hoped that Naruto wouldn’t be scared off by it, but he couldn’t help it. Once they pulled back, Naruto was beet red, Choza was about to apologise, but Naruto quickly got up and yelled "ihavetogo" and ran to his room, with his hands covering his crotch. 

 

"Ah, so he had one too"


	3. Chapter 3

The following few weeks were a rollercoaster for Choza. Almost all of Naruto's classmates had shown up asking him to be their boyfriend, girls and boys alike. Of course he turned them down, but one kid Kiba came every single day to ask, until he explained that someone can only have one boyfriend. 

 

Additionally, everytime he and Naruto would go on a date or spend time together, they would kiss, and everytime both of them would get very hard. 

 

One evening they were relaxing on the couch again, Choza lying on his back, and naruto lying on his stomach on top of him. They started ahving little kisses, which evolved into a long makeout session. Choza could feel himself leaking a bit, but didn’t care, as he and naruto had become more comfortable with each other. After a while, Naruto stopped, looked at Choza very nervously. 

 

"Is...there something you wanna say Naruto?" 

 

"Yeah...I was...I was wondering if maybe you could show me your penis?" Naruto said , his breath shaking as he did. 

 

"Y-you wanna see ...my..." Chozas voice faded, but Naruto wordlessly nodded. 

 

"Ive felt it against me when we're together like this but, and I do like that feeling but...i kind of want more" 

 

"Well, if youre sure, I can show you". Naruto got a huge grin on his facce from hearing that. Seeing that Choza decided to add "well...as long as I can see yours too" Naruto gave him a big nod of approval. They both got off the couch, and Choza pulled down his pant. Even through his underwear it was clear he was hard as a rock. He gave a big sigh before pulling down his underwear, revealing a completely erect five and a half inch dick. Naruto looked at it with amazement. 

 

"Wow....its...so big and thick." His face was right up close to it, and Choza had to hold back a deep urge to just feed naruto his dick right then and there. "well...uhhh...i guess I should show mine now...please dont laugh" 

 

"I would never!" 

 

Naruto pulled down his pants and underwear in one move, revealing his hard dick. It was only 3 inches, and his foreskin still had qutie a bit of overhang on it. Choza somehow got even harder at seeing it. However, at this moment Choza was blinded by his horniness and asked for more. "Lemme see your butt too"Luckily Naruto was all too glad to oblige. 

 

"Sure!" Not only did Naruto turn around to show him he also got down on all fours, giving Choza a good view of his tight pink hole. After a sloid minute, Naruto asked ,still in the position, "C-could I see yours , Choza?" 

 

"yeah of course" Choza turned around and Naruto got up from the floor. 

 

"Its so big! And hairy!" Naruto said in an excited voice. Choza mightve been a little nervous about that but the way Naruto said it let him know that, to him, those were big positives. "c...can I touch it?" 

 

"uhh..sure" With that, Naruto gave his ass a good squeeze. However, what he did next surprised Choza further. He pressed the side of his face right up against his right buttcheek. 

 

"Mmmm...so warm..." Choza's pre was leaking so much a drop fell onto the floor. When Naruto heard the drop, he looked onto the floor, and very quickly lapped it up with his tongue. 

 

"N-Naruto! What are you doing?!" Choza turned around to face him. Naruto looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, cum still on his lips. 

 

"Im sorry! I just thought-" 

 

"Its ok" Choza interrupted " I was just surprised. Why would you do that?" 

 

"Well...youre my boyfriend and..that was your...." Naruto took a long pause "So ...I...wanted to taste it" Choza was very nervous now. He very much wanted Naruto to suck his cock after that, but didn’t want to go too fast and make him uncomfortable.however, he decided to take a chance. He pointed his precum soaked dick towards naruto, and asked him "Would you like more?" TO his surprise Naruto responded with 

 

"Yes! Im so glad you said so, I really wanted to but thought it would be too soon to ask" And with that , Naruto started licking up the precum on Choza's dick. 

 

"Y-you really like the taste of it that much?" 

 

"Well...its a little salty but its yours! Of course im gonna want as much as I can get." Choza was deeply turned on by that. 

"Well, then come get as much as you want"He said as he thrusted into Naruto's mouth.It was so warm, and Naruto's tongue started swirling along his dick, before he started bobbing his head up and down on it, eventuallybeing able to get the whole thing in his mouth, and bring his face right into Choza's pubes. Choza could feel his orgasm building up. 

 

"N-Naruto , I'm gonna!" He said then shot two spurts down the boys throat, then pulled out and shot three more onto his face. Naruto knelt there, eyes closed and did nothing for a few moments. "Naruto, is everything ok?" 

 

"Yeah...im just...enjoying this moment" he said, before wiping the remaining cum off his face and eating it. Choza looked down and saw Naruto's dick very hard too, and figured he should reciprocate. 

 

"So uhh...do you want me to do tht to yours too?" 

 

"No!" Naruto said quickly, before looking embarrased. " I mean...well...theres something else I want to ask you. Choza worriedly thought Naruto was going to ask to move right to anal, however "So...I uhh... I read this book about how people should treat their boyfriends and...it said that I shouldn’t touch myself until you...uhh...take me" Choza was stunned. It mustve been a very old book to have that kind of advice in it. 

 

"Well Naruto, that mightve been advice back in the day, but you don’t need to do that now!" 

 

"Yeah I...I kinda figured that but...well...once I started...i kinda liked not doing it. I mean that like...well I liked feeling that you were in charge of when I was finally able to" Choza couldn’t deny that the thought of that turned him on as well, but he couldn’t possibly expect the boy to deprive himself like that. 

 

"well, , Naruto, you have to understand that, for a boy your age, getting pleasure that way is completely natural." 

 

"I-I know. I know im kinda weird but...I really like it. Im not ready for you to take me just yet but...Id really like if you made sure I saved myself up for you." 

 

"Are you really sure you want this?" 

 

"Yes, im really sure. Plus I know youll be a good boyfriend as always, and if I did regret it later you wouldn’t be mean about it." 

 

"Of course! I would never do something mean to you Naruto!" 

 

"So...youll do it?" 

 

"if its what you really want, then yes." 

 

"Yay! Well, in that case I have a request." 

 

"Sure, what is it, Naruto?" 

 

"I found out about this thing that can help with this sorta stuff...a chastity belt...would you mind getting one for me?" 

 

"Ill get it first thing in the morning!" Choza declared, which delighted Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Choza was doing as he said he would, and was at an adult store, he saw a chastity belt that looked like it would fit Naruto. However, he also saw one of the same size with spikes at the tip. He wondered if Naruto would like that. He knew that he himself would enjoy that, but didn’t want to make Naruto uncomfortable. He decided to purchase both and try his luck. 

 

Naruto was waiting right by the door when he got home. 

 

"Excited are you?" Choza said jokingly. 

 

"Well yeah, my boyfriend bought me a gift!" 

 

"THat I did!" Choza said , and pulled the spiked hastity belt out of the bag. Naruto looked at it happily, and then with confusion. 

 

"This looks different than what I expected. Why are tehre spikes?" Choza, not intending to mislead Naruto, also pulled out the normal belt. 

 

"So Naruto, there are some different kinds of belts you can get. I didn’t know what kind you would want , so I got two. 

 

"oh ok...but I still don’t understand what the spikes are for?" 

 

"Well the spikes are there to cause some unpleasantness if you try to get hard." 

 

"Oh that’s great! Hopefully itll make me not get hard while im in it!" Choza was surprised by hwo much Naruto liked the idea. 

 

"Well then I guess im locking you in that one?" 

 

"Yup!" 

 

They spent a few minutes getting the belt on, and Choza put the key in the lock and asked 

 

"Youre absolutely sure?" 

 

"Yup! I wanna stay filled until , well, you fill me" With that, Choza turned the lock. Instantly Naruto tried to get hard "Ow! Well the spiked really do their job!" Naruto said, wincing in pain. 

 

"I can take it off if you want" 

 

"No its ok, I just need to get used to it."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Choza got out a small chain and attached the key to it, and wore it as a necklace. When Naruto got up he asked "So hows the cage so far?" 

 

"Well, its been kinda painful, but I like it, falling asleep was kinda hard but, honestly it was easier than before, since I would have to use all of my willpower not to play with myself." 

 

"Im glad you like it. Let me know if oyu have any problems with it or if you ever want it off." 

 

"Im definitely not gonna want it off! Well, at least until..yknow..." 

 

"Ok Naruto"Said Choza smiling. 

 

"Hey is that the key around your neck?" 

 

"It sure is."Naruto just beamed him a smile and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks were very interesting. Kiba had come a few times more to ask Choza to be his boyfriend, which confused him as he thoguht the boy understood his explanation the last time. Whenever he and Naruto would have a romantic evening it would always end with him sucking off Choza. Choza had noticed the boy getting more and more pent up, often thrusting his hips while he was sucking Choza. However, he didn’t want to rush the boy into having anal sex just yet. However he could tell Naruto was just aching for need. So one night, as Naruto was sucking him ,and, at this point, bucking his hips,he asked “Hey Naruto…” 

 

“mmgh?” 

 

“Do you think you could try one finger today?” Naruto stopped sucking. 

 

“you mean like… in my butt?” 

 

“well,yes. I understand if you arent ready to go that far yet, its judt, I see how much your dick wants out And I know you don’t want the belt off but maube we could start making some progress to getting ut off?” 

 

“uh…well if its just one finger then sure” 

 

“ill go get the lube” 

 

When Choza came back with the libe he saw that Naruto was already on all fours. 

 

“well uh, you can start” 

 

Choza spread narutos buttcheeks revealing his pink hole up close. He smeared some lube around his hole, and lubed up his own finger liberally before he slipped the tip of his finger iin. Naruto winced at the intrusion. Choza paused until naruto gave him the okay to keep going. He had probed naruto with his finger for a good couple minutes, he decided to try another. 

 

“naruto im gonna put another finger in,ok?” 

 

“Uh,yeah” 

 

Choza lubed up another finger and pushed it into narutos hole. He started scissoring him to loosen him up, before searching aroundfor the prostate. A sudden loud gasp and the following drip of precum from inside his cage let him know he had found it. 

 

“Wh…what was that?” 

 

“That’s what makes sex between guys feel good.” 

 

“so does that mean your dick is gonna make me feel like that?” 

 

“even more than my fingers” 

 

“Well in that case,um,my cage is really digging in right now, I think id be okay if you took it off and put your dick in me.” However narutos voice mumbled when he said the part about the cage. 

 

“are you sure you want me to take the cage off when I enter you?” 

 

“Um…well…please don’t think im weird but…id like to keep it on” 

 

“ok naruto,let me just lube us up some more” Choza then added some more lube to naruto s hole, and to his own dick. 

 

“Naruto,im gonna put the tip in now” 

 

“O-ok” Choza slowly pushed his tip in as he heard naruto groan. 

 

“if im being too fast or rough let me know right away,ok?” 

 

“I will,please keep going” Choza slid the rest of his cock slowly into narutos ass. The boy was panting when he was fully in. He then waited to let naruto get used to him. 

 

“I-its ok,you cam keep goingv Choza slowly started pulling out before giving a slow thrust back in. He did this a few more times until he found narutos prostate. A sudden pleasurable groan let him know he found it. 

“Naruto, im gonna go faster,ok?” naruto replied with a grunt of approval. Choza started thrusting faster,making sure to hit narutos prostate everytime. After a dozen thrusts naruto was panting. “want me to take it off?” 

 

“Huff…no…huff” replied naruto in between thrusts. 

 

“well,im close to…yknow” 

 

“huff…that’s…fine” Choza picked up the pace even further before he finally felt his load start to come out. 

 

“Naruto! Im!!” he shouted as he came multiple shots into narutos ass. Then they both passed out right on the floor. 

 

 

Choza awoke first, his dick still inside naruto. He pulled out, and some of his cum came with him. Naturally,this woke up naruto too. 

 

“Mmm good morning” said naruto sweetly. He reached for his ass and felt Chozas cum dripping out. He grabbed some with his fingers and ate it. “im so glad you put it in me Choza, that was the best night of my life.” 

 

“Really? Even though you didn’t cum?” 

 

“yeah! Plus I felt like I was getting close during it,maube if I keep it on longer I can cum with it on.” 

 

“Y-you still wanna keep it on?” 

 

“of course! It’s a gift from you so im gonna wear it…plis … I like feeling…owned by you.” 

 

“Owned?! Naruto, I don’t own you." 

 

" I know , but...i wouldn’t mind if you did." 

 

 

Hearing that from Naruto made Choza hard. 

 

“well it seems part of you likes the idea” Naruto said while giggling. 

 

“Well…if you really want that,maybe we could try it.” 

 

“really?!” asked naruto,excitedly. 

 

“if youre this excited about it,then yes.” 

 

“awesome!” 

 

“well…I think ill have to go write up the rules for you being my…slave” naruto shuddered in excitement at hearing that,and choza could see his dick throb in his cage.


	7. Chapter 7

2 days later Choza called naruto over to review the contracr,he thought maybe he has gone overboard at some parts,especially considering he was still a boy,but he would allow naruto to strike out anything he didn’t want. 

 

“So ,here is the full contract 

 

This is a contract between Choza Akimichi,hereby reffered to as Master,and Naruto Uzumaki , hereby reffered to as slave. 

 

1.slave will have all rights taken from them for the duration of the contract,any freedoms the slave may have are at the discretion of the Master. 

 

2.slave is not permitted to wear clothes unless Master orders him to 

 

3.slave is not to leave the residence unless permitted by,and accompanied by,Madter 

 

4.slave is required to wear a chastity belt at all times,unless removed by the Master,attempting to tamper with the belt will incur a punishment,as indicated below. 

 

5.slave is required to wear a collar at all times 

 

6.slave is not permitted to speak ubless prompted to by Master 

 

7.slave is never to ask for orgasm 

 

8.slave may be required to gain employment. Any money earned will go directly to Master. 

 

9.Master may allow others to use slave 

 

10.Master may gain additional slaves or form other sexual relationships and slave is not to object. 

 

11.slave is required to follow all of Masters commands to the best of his ability,and always speak truthfully to Him. 

 

11a.this allows Master to add any rule to this contract at any time 

 

12.failiure to follow any of these rules will result in punishment,which is at the discretion of Master. 

 

13.this contract will last for one year.” 

 

“wow,that’s a lot of rules.” 

 

“feel free to tell me any that you don’t like,this has to be a mutual sgreement and I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want.” 

 

“well,there is one thing I don’t like…” 

 

“And which one is that?” 

 

“the one year rule” 

 

“ok,I can shorten that,how about six months?” 

 

“No,I…I don’t want it at all. I don’t want a time limit” 

 

“Naruto do you know what youre saying,that would mean you wpuld always be my slave” 

 

“sounds perfectt” 

 

And with that,they both signed the contract. 

 

“Ive gone ahead and already purchased some equipment,and made some…changes to the house” 

 

“Ooh,that sounds interesting!” said naruto excitedly. 

 

“rule 6” Choza reminded Naruto. Naruto was about to say something again,but caught himself. 

 

Choza brought out a bag,and from that bag took out a heavy metal collar and a lock. There were four metal rings on the collar,on the front,sides and back. He took the collar and placed it around Naruto's neck,before taking it off. 

 

“Better savour this feeling,becauss this is never coming off” choza said,though he didn’t really mean it st the time. However naruto simply held back a moan at the thought. 

 

Choza then put it back on narutos neck,and locked it. He then pulled out a chastity belt. 

 

“hands behind your back” naruto did as he was ordered. “this chastity belt doesn’t have spikes,but its smaller. Slowly your cocklet will shrink due to it,and from there wd will move to a smaller cage” choza unlockdd and took off narutos current cage,and his cock sprang into action. Naruto looked away,ashamedly. 

 

“well,before you get locked up ,maybe ill give you a present” choza said as he started stroking narutos cock. Naruto was panting very quickly,however right before naruto was about to release,choza stopped. He could see narutos arms start to come out from behind his back,before remaining where they were. 

 

“and maybe I wont. Now stay here.” Choza said as he went to get some ice drom the freezer. Surprisingly when he returned naruto wasn’t touching his cock. He iced down narutos cock and put itnin the belt,and then locked it. He then took out lockable metal bracelets. 

 

“These are just for tonight…for now” he said as he locked them onto narutos arms. 

 

“Now follow me” he saidbleading naruto downstairs to the modified closet. It was a desolate sight,pure concrete,with metal rings on the walls,floor and ceiling. 

 

“This is where youll be spending tonight” he said and grabbed one of narutos arms. He locked the bracelet onto the hoop on a wall,before doing the same to the other. The position forced his arms to be bent completely,due to the small size of the closet. Then he moved narutos legs to the edges of it,and locked them into the cuffs attached to the walls. He then took out two chains. He took one and attached it to the front of narutos collar,and then to the ring in the ceiling,however naruto didn’t have to adjust for it to fit. Then he took the second chain and attached it to the back of the collar,and went to attach it to the floorn he pulled on it in orser to get it to attach. With that,naruto had to bend his knees a little,and tilt his head completely up. It was an extremely uncomfoetable position. 

 

“Because tjis is our first night like this,I decided to give you a taste. Normally this would only be used for punishments,but I figured you should knkw how bad it can get. But for tonihht ,ill lesve you with a little present” choza took off his pants,and then his underwear. He balled up his underwear and went to put it in narutos mouth,however due to the size of it,and naruto small mouth,it only half fit. 

 

“but remember,this is your Masters underwear,so it better not be on the floor when I get back.” 

 

With that he closed the door plunging naruto into compldte darkness. 

 

Choza went to bed,and set his alarm for 6am. It was a little past midnight,and he figured 6 hours would be a good length of time for naruto to be chained up. He knew sleep would be impossible for naruto in that uncomfortable position. 

 

Choza awoke to sunlight flooding hus room,and looked over at the clock. It was flashing. At some point there was a power outsge. He quickly got up and checked the time on the mechanical clock. It was almost noon. He hurriedly went to get naruto out of jis chains. When he opened the door,he saw that naruto still had his underwear in his mouth. The sight of Choza made narutos cock swell in his cage. Taking his underwear out of narutos mouth,Naruto beamed a smile. Because of that,Choza decided to roll with what happened. 

 

“well naruto , I hope you understand what kind of punishments can await you. You don’t regret signing the contracr,do you?” 

 

“Yeah I understand,and I sont regret signing at all!” 

 

“good,because just like if you were punished,you have a full day ahead” choza said and took off narutos restraints. Then he grabbed the back of his head and shoved his fingers into narutos mouth. 

 

“Suck” naruto did as he was told. “remember I can do whatever I want to you without asking now,better remember that.” Naruto sucked harder at hearing that. Choza then took his fingers out of narutos mouth. “and it can be for no reason at all” he then grabbed narutos collar and pulled him upstairs to the kitchen. 

 

“make me breakfast. 2 scrambled eggs,4 strips of bacon,2 pieces of toast. You have 20 minutes” naruto hurriedly got to work. He managed to finish the food just in time,however 

 

“you failed to set the table,for that you wont get breakfast” naruto bowed his head in shame. “now clean the kitchen while I eat” naruto did as he was told. Choza was about halfway through his meal when naruto came back. 

 

“ive finished cleaning the kitchen!” he proudly proclaimed. 

 

“Rule 6” Chozs reminded him. Naruto looked down at the floor,mad at himself. “its ok naruto,itll tske some time to get used to the rules” naruto smiled. “but you did still break the rules. Come get bent over my knee” naruto obeyed. Chozs gave him 10 smacks on each cheek with his large hands. “if you don’t have anything immediate to do,simply come stand at my side in attention. Understand?” 

 

“Yes master” 

 

After finishing his meal Choza got up and said “clean the dishes, when you are done, come be my footrest.” Naruto started on his task. 

 

When he returned to Chozas side, he ordered him to get on his hands and knees. 

 

“now youre going to be my footstool” naruto moved into position. Choza put his feet up on naruto, and returned to watching the tv. It was a show they both liked, and he could see naruto tilting his head to watch it as well. 

 

“eyes down, this isnt free time for you to be watching tv, understand?” 

 

“yes master” naruto said averting his eyes from the tv. After about 45 minutes, Choza could see naruto start to tremble. While he did want to show naruto what a “bad” day would be like, he still didnt want to push him too far.He took his legs off of naruto. Naruto looked towards choza, and choza began undoing his pants. He pulled out his hardening cock while narutos eyes widened with delgiht. 

 

“come here” naruto eagerly did as he was told. 

 

“do you want to suck it?” 

 

“Yes!” naruto eagerly replied. The response got choza to full mast. 

 

“well” choza said, before slapping narutos face with his cock “youll have to beg” 

 

“please master choza, I want your cock in my mouth sooo bad” 

 

Choza laid his cock along narutos face/ “you feel this? This fullnesss and heat?” 

 

“yes master” 

 

“this is something your little cock wont ever experience while I keep it locked up” 

 

“of course master, so please, let me suck yours” 

 

“well I suppose you’ve earned it” choza said, before grabbing naruto by the back of the head and forcing him down on his cock. Naruto eagerly began working chozas cock. After a few bobs up and down the cock he was able to take it all the way in. Choza held his head there. “mm, I love this feeling of your nose in my pubes and my cock in your throat.You would like to know what this feels like wouldn’t you?” Naruto was silent Choza pulled him off his cock. “answer” 

 

“...yes.” Choza took the key to narutos chastity belt from out of his pocket and unlocked the cage. 

 

“actually, this would be best done on the bed” choza said and grabbed naruto by the collar to lead him to the bedroom. “lay down” Naruto did as he was told, and was already leaking. Choza grabbed the boys ankles and brought his crotch to his face and quickly engulfed his cock. Naruto was already about to burst when choza pulled back. 

 

“N-” Naruto caught himself. 

 

“Did you expect to cum? I never said I would let you do that, did I?” 

 

“...no...you didn’t" 

 

“now get back to sucking mine” Naruto did as choza said. Within moments choza was ready to cum, fucking narutos small mouth was too much to last longer. “here it comes!” he shouted as his cock spasmed in narutos mouth. Naruto quickly swallowed the load and got to cleaning chozas cock. Once it was cleaned, naruto started to pull back, but chozas hand caught his head. “hold on, this is something youre going to have to do from now on” Naruto was confused but then choza began pissing into narutos mouth. Naruto started choking on it at first but was able to get it all down. 

 

“how was that?” 

 

“it was bitter...” 

 

“well if you don’t like it I wont do it anymore” 

 

“no...im sure I can get used to it” 

 

“I have to go to the washroom, get the shower ready for us”Naruto silently went to get the shower ready, his hard cock wagging between his legs. Choza used the toilet, and then entered the shower, and instructed naruto to join him. He handed naruto a bar of soap. “clean me” naruto got to cleaning all parts of chozas body. When he got to the lower half, he told naruto to stop. “clean my ass, with your mouth” he said, turning around and bending over for naruto. Naruto took a few seconds, but eventually got lapping away at chozas rims, cleaning it. “ahh, im so glad I have you as my toilet boy now. You’ve done a good job today naruto so im gonna give you a reward. Turn around.” naruto turned around, and choza got out the shampoo and squirted it onto narutos hair, and began washing him.After that , he started to wash down narutos body, and when he got to the crotch, he reached his hand around narutos cock and started stroking him. Naruto immediately started letting out little moans, as choza pushed him into a bent over position. He used his other hand to start fingering narutos ass. 

 

“Choza I’m-!” naruto shouted right before he came hard on the side of the shower. Naruto was panting hard after, and choza gave him a minute to catch his breath. 

 

“how was that?” 

 

“amazing” naruto said, still in a state of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is in the works but probably wont be finished


End file.
